Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surgical system supported by optical coherence tomography (OCT) and a path length variator for an interferometer, which can be arranged in an OCT-supported surgical system.
An OCT-supported surgical system is known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,295.